Cole's Daughter
by PipersFury1997
Summary: The Title says it all. This is about if Cole Turner had a daughter. Her name is Melinda Turner, and she has gotten stuck in a different reality... what happens when she meets the Source? Could it be Mr. Dad? Rated T-for teen just in case. Please Review


Cole's Daughter

This story is about what would happen if Cole and Phoebe had a daughter when Cole was the Source. That would only be possible if they got married in a holy matrimony. In other words they married the first try not the second. This caused Phoebe to have a good daughter instead of a evil soulless son. This all happens in a different reality. And the story is told by her daughter, Melinda, of course.

The year is 2011. Mom says I can't use my demonic powers or I'll turn evil. I don't believe her. After all Dad used his but Mom's love saved him. Why can't I use mine? Anyway, Mom's at the Bay Mirror, and Dad's with Leo. School doesn't start again for at least three months. I get to finally go to public school. I can't wait! I'll finally get to make some real friends. I mean, I hang out with Wyatt but he's younger than me. I want some friends my own age. But for now all I can do is hang out with my messed up family.

I have a former angel as an uncle. Three aunts that are/were witches. Prue died a long time ago. I never got to know her. After she died Mom met A. Paige. She is half white lighter. Her husband is probably the only "normal" one of the family. He is mortal. I have a step father, a Cupid, named Coop. And three half sisters. I'm the weirdest of my family though. I have demonic powers like the Source of all Evil does, and good witch powers like my mom has. So over all I can shimmer, flame out, throw energy balls, fire balls, glamour the way evil does, and many other evil powers. While I can also get premonitions, cast spells, scry, and other good powers. Now that you know some about me let me get to my story.

It all started when I got a premonition of Dad being vanquished by the hand of Mom. But that was impossible. I wouldn't exists then. Right after I got the premonition A. Paige orbed in. "Is something wrong," I asked her. "The Elders are going to take you somewhere, they won't say where but be careful, Mel," she said. "What," I asked. And she orbed back out. I was only nine years old, but I tracked where she orbed to. It was the kitchen of the manor. I shimmer there right after she orbed there. "Mel, what are you doing here," she asked. "You didn't explain yourself," I told her. "Paige," I heard Piper call. "Mel, stay down here," Paige said then ran up stairs. Once she was upstairs with A. Piper I got another premonition. This time it was the Elders getting ready to make a time portal.

"Uh-Oh," I thought. A big blue portal opened up in the hallway where I was and started to suck me up. My aunts heard me scream and ran down stairs just to see the time portal close. I was thrown out of the portal to what seemed like the same spot. But little did I know. "Piper," I heard Mom call. "Up here," she called back. For some reason I look over and saw the calendar. It said 2002. That was the year I was born. "This is just great," I thought. Phoebe would be running to the attic so I shimmer behind the couch in the attic. Leo was with Piper, and Phoebe came walking through the door. "Phoebe are you ok," Piper asked. "No," Phoebe said holding her stomach. "He's taking control of me, I can feel it." What in the world was going on? This was the year I was suppose to be born. Phoebe sat down on the couch with Piper was offered some ice tea. She threw it at the wall, uncontrollability. "I can't even have a drink of ice tea," she yelled. "Um, Phoebe, that wasn't ice tea, it was a binding potion," Piper said. "Great now he knows things that I don't," Phoebe said. Just then a Universal demon showed up. "Where's Paige," Phoebe asked. "You're the one that I want," the demon said. All of a sudden she shot flames from her hands at the Universal demon. "Phoebe don't," Piper said. "This is my fight Piper" Phoebe said. My instincts kicked in. I glamoured to look about fifteen. And shimmered by Phoebe.

She shot another flame but it was at me. It hit right on mark and sent me flying. I almost hit the window when I shimmered in front of the demon. Mom was too stunted to try anything else. Then I looked the Universal demon in the eyes. And since the source's power is shown through the eyes, I let mine turn pitch black. The demon bowed down. "Bring Paige back," I said strongly. "I can't, she is a cage where no magic can escape." I let the demon walk I knew we would need him later to get to A. Paige. Piper and Leo were calming Phoebe down, making sure she didn't use the baby's demonic powers. By the time the demon left she was calm enough to start asking questions. Piper and Phoebe were on the couch, when Phoebe asked, "Who are you." "That's not your concern right now," I told her. "Actually it is," Piper said. I thought to myself for a second. "This has to be a different reality, so I shouldn't matter if they know or not." Finally I said, " You wouldn't believe me even I told you." "Try me," Phoebe said. "O.K., you really want to know… I'm your daughter." I said. Everyone's mouth dropped. It was kind of funny. "But how," Piper asked. "Well… She hooked up with Cole one too many times and now I'm here," I said jokingly. Piper smirked. "The elders," Leo asked. "Yea, they brought me from my reality to this one. And not only from one reality to another but in the past too," I said.

"I don't believe it," Phoebe said. "Do you want me to prove it," I asked. "How," she asked. "Close your eyes. SO Mom closed her eyes and when she did I gave her a premonition. I was giving it directly to her. It was something she used to do to me when I was smaller and I finally caught onto it. From the holly wedding with Dad to my birth, to just before I was sent through the portal.

When she came out of the premonition, she stood up quickly and gave me one of those death hugs. I pulled her off of me, and said, "we can have family time later, we need to find Paige." Mom looked at me like I was crazy. I knew she wanted to ask me another question. "One more that's it," I said. "How is it you could deal with that demon so easy," she asked. I told her, "It's my demonic half, my da… Cole taught me. He said that if my family was ever in danger that I use the source's power to distract a demon." "Cole…," Phoebe said slowly. I said, "Now that gives me a question, but we need to go get Aunt… we need to go get Paige. "Leo can you sense her," Piper asked. "No," Leo said.

"That means she's in the underworld," I started, "I'll go see what I can find." "What no," Phoebe said. "Your just a kid," Piper added. "Think about how protective Prue was about the two of you. Now I take after your sarcasm, A. Piper, I have a daring side because of you, Mom. A. Paige taught me to help others even if they don't deserve it. And I take after Prue the most." Then I shimmered out to the underworld. I found myself around the corner of where Paige was.

The demon told the truth she was stuck in a cage that she couldn't even orb out of. I shimmered to the back of it. "Paige," I whispered. She heard me and looked at me. "Who are you," she asked. "No time for that, I got to get you back at the manor," I said. "How," she asked. "Go to the corner at the top try to orb there, it's the only spot that the cage has a weakest." I knew this because my dad had told me about it. A. Paige orbed there and slowly slipped through the cages' bars. Then she appeared right in front of me. But just a she did the seer, seen that she was out. "How did you get out," she asked walking over here. I grabbed Paige's hand getting ready to flame out. "The only spot you can get out at, Seer," I said. And just to confuse her I flamed out taking Paige with me.

We were back at the kitchen of the manor. Paige was really confused by now. "Piper," she yelled. "In the attic," A. Piper yelled back. She ran, upstairs with me right at her heels. "Piper who is she," Paige demanded. A. Piper looked at me and smiled. Then she looked at Paige, smiling still and said, "She's your niece Paige. From a different reality anyway, she's Phoebe's and Cole's." A. Paige slowly turned around and looked at me, and smiled awkwardly.

"Did anyone see you," Leo asked. "Um, yea, the Seer did, but I flamed us out. So she should be confused for a while," I said. "Phoebe how are you doing with that thing," I asked. She looked at me like she does in my reality, when I used a "bad" attitude. "Good for now," she said. Just then her hair caught on fire. She started coughing and you could see she was in a lot of pain. She couldn't even sit on the couch anymore, this thing of a baby was literally killing her from the inside. I just had to do something.

I ran over to her. She was on the ground with one hand on her stomach. A. Piper helped her lean up against the couch. Slowly and softly I put my hand on her burning head and closed my eyes. I was taking the fire that the baby was causing into me, because the source in me could control fire. Plus it didn't hurt me. But that would only make the fire stop not the pain in the stomach. Once the fire was out I looked to Phoebe and put my hand on her stomach. "Phoebe, you have to let Paige orb him out. He's killing you from the inside," I said knowing it was going to hurt her hearing that. She finally stopped crying and thought about the situation. She put her hand on mine, and we both got a premonition. It was of the baby using the source's powers to kill her.

"Now," I started, "you have no choice." "Paige, orb it out of her," I demanded. "Phoebe," she asked. "Yea," she said back. "Baby," A. Paige called out loud. Then the baby orbed out of Phoebe and landed on the floor. Here's the catch he was fine. Fully formed at 2 months. He looked at me and said, "Thanks sis," smiled and flamed out. "Whoa," Piper exclaimed. "What just happened," she asked Leo. "I'm not sure, I'll go ask the Elders," Leo said and orbed out. Mom was still stunted. I didn't blame her. She didn't speak for a while.

Mom was on the couch with A. Piper and A. Paige. Piper seen me looking at Phoebe and moved over so I could sit by her. So I went over there and sat by Mom, and leaned on her shoulder. Softly I said, "Mom, I'm really sorry. But from the looks of it, he wasn't really your son, he was soulless." Phoebe looked down at me, smiled, and said, " I know." "Leo," Piper called loudly. "What," Leo said orbing in. "What did the Elders say," Piper asked. "They said that the Seer planned this whole thing, except Melinda, showing up. They also said that Phoebe's baby is a full blooded demon, without a soul. Which means he's not yours, because if he was he'd be like Cole, half human." "Like me," I said interrupting. "Yes, Mel," Leo said similar to the way he normally does in my reality. "So where do we go from now," I started, " I mean do we try to vanquish it, save it or what." "We vanquish it," Phoebe said confidently. "Are you sure," Piper asked. "As I'm ever gonna be," she answered. "I'll scy for it," Paige said. "No need, he's with the Seer. It's the only place he could go," I said.

"So we work on a vanquishing potion then," Piper said getting up, and going to the kitchen. "Melinda can I talk to you privately," Leo asked. "Umm, yea, sure," I told Leo leaving my Mom's side. Leo took me to Piper's room and told me to sit down. " O.k., so what is it," I asked him. "The elders wanted me to tell you that if you didn't learn the lesson that you were sent to learn that you would be stuck here forever. Or because you technically don't exist here you would slowly start to fad into nothing," he said. "Well, that just great, I have no idea why I'm here," I said. "You'll figure it out," he said calmly. "Leo," Phoebe called. "Leo," she called again. "Leo," she called one last time. Leo orbed to her, and I shimmered there. Mom had been caught by her "baby." Though he wasn't really a baby anymore, he was a full grown man. He was the Source of all Evil. "Come after me and she dies," the Source said. Then he flamed out, with Phoebe struggling to get free.

He made me so mad! I would have thrown or shimmered or something to get Mom away from him, but Leo stopped me. I couldn't believe it! I was pissed off! My eyes turned pitch black, my hands were on fire, and I wanted to kill that man myself. "Melinda calm down," Leo shouted. Suddenly, I got a premonition of everything that was different in this reality. How Mom was forced to kill Dad, how she was the Queen of all Evil, and every other different aspect. When I came out of the premonition, I became normal again. But I still wanted revenge on that man though.

We ran downstairs to clue my aunts in on what had just happened. "Were almost done with the potion," A. Piper started, "we just need a bit of flesh, and were done." Then I had a hunch, and looked at Leo. He knew what I was thinking. "Use mine," I told Piper. "What," she asked confused. I looked back up at Leo, it was too confusing for me to explain. "There genetics are the same, Melinda and the new Source are both from the same people at the same time. Just different reality's. So technically if you use his flesh or hers, either way it can vanquish them both." "So instead of risking your lives, just use mine," I said. "It's the best way," A. Paige started, "Leo can heal her afterwards." I was really scared about this, but I had to do this for my family. I looked at A. Paige and A. Piper, and back at A. Paige. I nodded my head and A. Paige yelled out loud, "Flesh." Slowly but surely I started feeling the orbs start taking my flesh literally off of my arm. It was just a tiny piece but I hurt so much! I fell to the floor as soon as the orbs came off of me. "Leo heal her," Piper exclaimed. Leo bent down, and placed his hand over my now wounded arm. His hand started to glow, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working," Piper asked. "She uses her demonic powers too much, I can't heal her," Leo said. And it hit me, just like that. "Leo, that's it," I brightened up, "that's the lesson." Just like it I brightened up for a second, the pain came back, in a sharp stint. It was enough to make me scream. "Leo, go get some towel to wrap her arm in," Piper said. And just like that Leo orbed to the bathroom. A. Piper helped me lean up against the counter. I wanted to cry so badly, but past experiences with family taught me not to cry over pain. "Here," Leo said orbing back in and handing the towel to A. Piper. "Hold your breath," she told me. I did as she said, and she wrapped the towel around my arm.

I took a deep breath in, and told them, "Finish the potion, keep it away from me, and kill him." My aunts dropped my flesh into the pot and got the potion ready. "Leo stay with her," A. Paige told him. "No," I said quickly. "He can't heal me and I can shimmer if I need to. Leo go with them," I said determinedly. And with that Leo orbed Piper and Paige orbed herself to the Sources lair. I was hurt, but not useless. I held my arm and walked up stairs to the Book of Shadows. I flipped the pages until my hand hit the Balthazar page. Immediately, I got a premonition of the Source killing my aunts, uncle, and even mom. "No," I whispered. "I can't let this happen," I thought. My Dad existed in the wastelands. He had to, only demons with a soul would vanish. And I needed his help.

I got up and found a bandage type wrap to put around my arm. Then I shimmered down, a long way down. I finally arrived in the wastelands. I landed on a rock. And across from the rock was Dad. He didn't see me yet, he was killing the wastelands' monster. "Cole," I said trying not to seem scared. He turned around and saw me. "I need your help, Phoebe needs your help," I said. "Who are you," he asked. "Um, ok, I don't have much time so I'm just going to say it," I started, "Cole, I am your daughter." Then I let me eyes be one of the Source's. Slowly they turned back. "I'm from a different reality, and if you don't help me your son, is going to kill Phoebe," I told him. "A daughter," he said questioningly, "are you evil or good." "Dad, of course I'm good," I yelled. "So what can I do to help then," he asked. I light up, I was happy. "They have a vanquishing potion," I said pointing to my arm, "it will work on the both of us, me or the new Source. I had a premonition of him killing them all. And I need you to distract him long enough for them to vanquish it." "But what can I do, I have no powers," he asked. "Here I said holding my not-hurt hand out, in a fist. I opened my hand and little gray orbs were in it. I blew them at Dad and said, "now you can shimmer." I flamed out to let the situation sink in. I was getting more of the potion ready when he shimmered into the kitchen. Immediately, I sensed him. I was being very carefully with the potion, even if a drop hit me, I would die.

"Here let me do it," Cole, said reaching for the potion. "Thanks," I said. "O.K., all done," Cole started, "Now what?" "We shimmer over there and see how its going, and then if its bad enough you'll start shimmering to confuse him," I said. "Alright then," he said. I grabbed Dad's hand and we shimmered over to the corner to the Seer's liar. Mom was locked against the wall, and under her was an opening to hell. I started to run, for her but Cole stopped me. "Wait," he whispered. "Look," I whispered back pointing at A. Piper, A. Paige, U. Leo. They were trying there best to get the Seer to tell them where the Source was. Their powers weren't working on her, and she knew she had the advantage.

Cole shimmered to the other side of the lair, but was still unseen be the Seer. All of a sudden I was really, really scared. I became frozen in fear. He was behind me. The Source had found me. He grabbed me from behind and had covered my mouth. Then he flamed us right beside the Seer. "Melinda, what are you doing here," Piper yelled aggravated. The Source turned me around to face Phoebe. Her look…it wasn't pain…it was fear. "No, no, no, no, no," I screamed in my head. Then I bit the Source's hand. That made him madder. He conjured an anthem, and threatened to slit my throat with it. He turned back around to my aunts. I was still mad at him for what he had done to us. I was so mad, that my eyes turned pitch black again. "Melinda, remember the lesson," Leo said. I looked straight down, and let my hair cover my face. Then I said, "I don't care anymore, Leo. I got us into this mess, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get us out.

I looked up again. Cole had shimmered behind a rather large rock, and had peaked around. I looked straight at him, and let my eyes become normal again. I came to a conclusion after see him. "Forgive me," I told them. I was mainly talking to Leo, because he was all about the lesson. Family came first though. After hearing so many stories about Prue risking her life for family, I was going to be just like her. Even if that meant dieing young.

This newer Source had the same powers that I did, but he was without feelings. And I had given Cole, my power of shimmering. It was the only time I was ever going to embrace my darker side. Slowly I felt my feelings fade away, all except the hate for this man. I had no love, I only had hate and revenge fueling me. The first thing that changed were my eyes, of course. This time instead of turning pitch black, they turned a blood red color around the pupil. A. Paige whispered to herself, "no". Then I held my hand out and conjured the anthem that was in the Source's hand to mine. The odds were against me, but I didn't give a care.

I flamed away from him, and at the same time Cole shimmered a little closer to A. Paige. "Come get me," I said swinging the anthem around. "Gladly," the Source said. In a blink of an eye, he was right in front of me again. I stared at him, trying to figure out what to do next. I embraced my demonic half even more. This way I could flame from place to place even faster. Then out of the corner of my eye I seen Paige, orb out, and orb back in with a box of crystals. They were crystals that would zap anything that was stuck in the middle of their circle. "Why are you running," the Source asked. He was getting on my nerves just as he wanted to do.

I flamed to him, in less than a half a second. And side kicked him flat in the mouth. It sent him flying. Then I started running back after him and flaming there at the same time. Half way to him, he shimmered behind me. He was quite away behind me. Before I could even turn around he lit a fire ball and threw it at me. It hit, and sent me flying. When I landed I looked to the side and seen Phoebe almost terrified to death. It fueled me more. I jumped up, and lit my own fire ball. I flamed right in front of him, and pushed the fire ball into his body. Then with a shove, it sent him flying until he hit the wall. Swiftly I looked and seen that Cole that shimmered the Seer into the circle of crystals. She was stuck so it was only the Source and me.

Just then I seen Leo and Cole, go to Phoebe, and unlock her. They caught her before she was sucked into the long way down to hell. I had been distracted and was hit by another fire ball, courtesy of the Source. I hit the floor so seriously that it almost knocked me out. Then I heard chanting…. It was Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

They were chanting : Let this man become what he once was, and return him to his true mother.

It didn't rhyme, but it worked. The Source was becoming smaller and smaller, until he became nothing but orbs and was sent to the Seer instead of Phoebe. Now they were both stuck in the circle of crystals. Then something came over me, something that wasn't evil nor good. I still can't tell you what it was.

I flamed over to the circle of crystals. I kicked one over causing the circle to be broken. I grabbed the Seer with all my strength and flamed them to the room where the Source is crowned. I threw her in the center of the room, started to call out horrible names of my own father. "Cole's a jerk, he didn't even want kids," I yelled. Phoebe wasn't able to control the baby Source's powers, neither was the Seer. I knew that the more I said things about Cole, the more the power became out of control. "And you know what he's dead, gone forever," I yelled. Power turned to beams, and it was coming out of the Seer. Soon there was more and more of them. It was going to give and explosion that I was sure was going to kill everyone, in the room. So, instead of dieing in there I flamed out back into the Seer's liar. I looked straight at my family.

Unfortunately by that time, my demonic half had taken over. Slowly I started walking to them, and lit a fireball. I tossed it up and down selflessly. I seen a dark lighter through the corner of my eye, and instantly threw the fire ball at him. Killing him in the blink of an eye. I turned back at my family, and lit another fire ball. I heard Piper talking, "Didn't she give you a premonition earlier." "Yea, what about it," Phoebe said. "Try to give her one," Piper said. "How," Phoebe said. I was getting closer. "I don't know just close your eyes, and vision what you want her to see," Piper said. I seen Phoebe's eyes close. The fireball was at the tips of my fingers when I got the premonition she wanted me to have.

It was of earlier. When she was on the couch in the attic, and we were all together. The feelings of that time were nothing but love. Instantly I felt all my feelings come back, and the hate and revenge were drowned in the sorrow I was feeling. I couldn't hold myself up anymore, and I fell to my knees. My head hung low, and I stared at my hands until my family came to comfort me. Mom was the first that came. She was the only one sure that I was back to my normal self.

She grabbed both my hands, and I still didn't look up at her. Then since that didn't work she grabbed my chin and forced me to look up. What she didn't realize was that my eyes were still red. Even though I was back to myself I couldn't change my eyes back. "Leo, can you heal her eyes back to normal," she asked. Leo walked over to me and tried to heal my eyes but they wouldn't change. "How do we change them," she asked. "I don't know," Leo said sadly.

"Mel, if I give you your power back, will that work," Dad asked. I just leaned up against Mom. "Let's go see if anything's in the Book of Shadows," A. Piper offered. Everyone shimmered, orbed, flamed, or whatever it was they did but we all landed in the living room of the manor. I landed on the couch, with Mom right beside me. A. Paige went to go get the book, she was the only one not there. "Is there anything I can do," Dad asked. Mom looked at Dad, like he was a completely different person. I still didn't say anything, something about the whole day… had made me really depressed. It had something to do with all that hate, it made me not want to talk, but I didn't want to be allow either. A. Paige can down stairs with the book and they flipped and flipped all throughout it. "There's nothing in here," A. Piper said. A. Paige came and sat down by me and said, "Come on, its not that bad." She was trying her best to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. She pulled me in and let me lean on her. Then Mom hugged me while I was leaning on A. Paige. I felt my eyes flicker from red to brown, and back to red. No one seen it, but I was sure it happened. Then I stood up and walked over to A. Piper. She stood up, and she softly hugged me. "Thank you," I said backing away, showing her that my eyes were normal again. "And to you two," I said looking at my wonderful Mom, and A. Paige. "May I have it back now," I said looking at Dad. I was referring to my power to shimmer. "Where do I go from here," he asked, holding his hand out giving me my power back. When my hand hit his I got a premonition. He was at peace on the inside, somewhere I never knew existed. It was in between life and death, but he was at peace and happy. "You go back to the wastelands, but I promise someday you'll be at peace, and very happy," I said answering his question.

He took one last look at Mom, and we shimmered back to the wastelands. "Thank you, Dad, I couldn't have done this without you," I said. "Will I end up with Phoebe," he asked. "She'll always, always, love you," I said, then shimmered back to the living room.

"Mel," Leo started, "your going back." "I've learned my lesson that's for sure," I said. "Will I ever see you again," Phoebe asked. "In the future, you find someone other than Cole. That loves you just as much, so technically, you will. But I won't have a demonic half," I said. "Is it possible for me to ever get pregnant," A. Piper asked. I smiled and said, "You future with kids, is that exact same here as in my reality. And your first born is a lot sooner than you might think." You could tell that me saying that gave her hope. "And be ready for tons of magic," I said then winked. "Are you forgetting somebody," A. Paige said. "No, never," I started, "All I can tell you is that your man accepts you for exactly who you are."

Then I seen the time portal open up at the kitchen entrance. I started to walk towards it, and then I remember something I had forgotten about the whole time that I had been there. "By the way, Mom, I don't look like this," I said. "What'd you mean," she asked. And I showed her, I glamoured back to my seven year old self. "I'm only seven," I told her. Everyone's mouth dropped. I laughed, said, "Bye guys," and stepped through the portal.


End file.
